The described embodiments relate to a hanger, and more particularly, to systems, devices and methods of clothing organization.
Most clothing organization systems poorly utilize all available space, such as the space available in a closet. The typical “bar and hanger” system requires hangers to be spaced horizontally, requiring sufficient space between each hanger to accommodate clothing. This arrangement typically does not allow for the effective use of the vertical and horizontal space within the closet or other storage space. In addition, most clothing organization systems do not allow for the “compression” of clothing.
More advanced clothing organization systems typically cause a user difficulty in storing and retrieving the clothing items. Typically, the clothing items must be rearranged in some manner to facilitate storage and retrieval of some or all items.
Further, clothing storage systems are not generally designed so that entire “outfits” of clothing can be stored together. This causes the user to have to search through multiple hangers to retrieve all clothing to complete their “outfit.”
Thus, it appears that there is a need for a system, device and/or method of clothing organization that improves upon and/or avoids at least one of the disadvantages of presently available systems.